redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Laria Wavedeep/Salamandastron's Fate
Chapter One Gorath the Flame sat on a rock with his back turned to his beloved Salamandastron. They had just returned from their four season visit of Redwall Abbey, but they stayed an extension of two seasons. But on their trek back to Salamandastron, Gorath had caught a sickness, from where nobeast knows. The best healer at Salamandastron did not know what it was. And it was in the same condition everyday. Gorath let out a feeble cough. He heard pawsteps, then his daughter Rowanbloom was standing next to him. She offered a paw to let him up. "C'mon Dad, its dinner inside and everybeast is wondering where you are," she said gently. Gorath got up. Rowanbloom was twenty seasons old now and she was just slightly smaller than him. They walked into Mess Hall. The Long Patrol hares stopped eating, all saluted Gorath then went back to eating and insulting each other across the room. A hare scurried forward, took his paw and lead him to his chair. "M'lord Gorath, come and have something t'eat, wot!" he said. He put mushroom and leek pasties, Mountain Salad, cheese with chestnut flakes in them to go with freshly baked bread and a beaker of Mountain Ale in front of Gorath. Gorath patted his paw. "Thank you Sarn't Furps," he said, nodding his thanks. Sergeant Furps bowed and returned to his seat. Gorath ate in silence. Lady Salixa, his wife, put her paw on his shoulder. "Are you alright Gorath?" she asked. Gorath nodded and back to eating. He was oblivious to everybeast, silent, not wanting to talk. After they ate, Gorath went to sit on the same rock with Tung, his pitchfork. He sighed heavily. The warm summer sun had a spell on him, and soon he was asleep. In his dreams, he saw a mouse with a sword standing next to him. He recognised him as Martin the Warrior. Martin spoke. His face was serious and stern. "Gorath, wake up! There is danger coming to the mountain! Wake up I say!" Martin started prodding Gorath with his sword. "Awake Gorath! Danger is coming! Awake!!" He jabbed at Gorath, until he started bleeding. Gorath roared. He pushed Martin away. Gorath awoke. His leg was bleeding because his pitchfork's prongs had been jabbing his leg every time he rolled. Gorath was puzzled. "What danger? Where?" Gorath sighed. At that point, he looked to the setting sun. Gorath looked closer. There were shapes on the horizon. He realized they were vermin ships! He hobbled back to the mountain. He burst inside and shouted, "There's seven vermin ships headed here and they're only four nights away! We need a Council of War immediately!" He banged his paw down on the table. Thrila Deathslayer was an evil wildcat, who came from the Northlands. He was pure black, except for a white stripe on his forehead. He was exceptionally skilled with a sabre, nobeast could outmatch him. He had fought many battles, winning every single one. His reputation grew far and wide, and beasts began to fear him. After each battle, he would mercilessly slaughter the remaining beasts who fought against him, no matter how much they pleaded and begged to live. He would make sure each one would die a long, slow death. He would find a building, made of wood or anything that was flamable, put the captives inside and burn it. He loved to hear the screams, it was like music to his ears. And at the moment, he was just sailing in his gigantic ship, the pride of his heart, the Blackblood. He had half a dozen other ships, all headed for Salamandastron, with fivescore on each one. The lookout sentry shouted down to Thrila,"Der's da big rock mountain just ahead Chief!" "I'm not blind Bloodeye! I can see!" He turned to his big crew of tenscore. "That," he said, pointing dramatically at Salamandastron, "is where the badgers and rabbits live. I've heard stories about the mighty badger lords there, fearless warriors, defeat warlords and kill them. The rabbits are great fighters. But have I been ever defeated?" There was a big chorus of "No Chief." Thrila winked at them. "Exactly. We will be there in four nights. I vow that I will conquer this rock mountain! We will kill every single rabbit and badger! Nothing can stand against me! I am Thrila Deathslayyyeeerrrr!" His voice rose to a roar, and every ship took up the cheer. "Thrila Deathslayer! Thrila Deathslayer! Kill kill kiiilllll!!!" Inside Mess Hall, the hares, Rowanbloom, Lady Salixa and Gorath gathered. Gorath was panting hoarsely, due to his sickness. Everybeast waited patiently until he got his breath. "Ok, there's seven vermin ships headed here. We need to think up battle plans. We have four nights. Any ideas?" A hare proposed an idea. "They'll come to parley with us, t'ask us to surrender. Of course we'll flippin' say no, then we drive 'em back to their blinkin' ships with bow'n'arrows, spears, stones and anything we can drive 'em off with, but not too much because we'll run out of flippin' weapons, wot!" Gorath nodded. "A sensible suggestion Lightpaw. We'll do that. We can build catapults with piles of rocks or boulders next to them on each side of the mountain facing the coast. We need to prepare the sickbay for injuries, store food and drink in case of a siege. Every hare old enough to fight will choose their weapons tomorrow morn." There was a shudder of excitement from the young hares, never being in battle. Gorath continued. "We'll keep the young and old 'uns inside the mountain, make sure none get out of the mountain. If the old 'uns are willing, they can fight if they want to, because I don't want to risk their lives, so the choice is up to them. We can think up of more plans sooner or later. Come now my friends, it is late in the night. Go and sleep, dream up more plans. We'll solve the problems as they come." The hares quietly departed. "Are you going to fight Dad?" Rowanbloom asked. "I have to lead my hares into battle Rowan, even if I'm sick. But you can't fight!" Gorath said. "Yes I can Dad. I can use a sling and help throw things from the windows!" "I can help sling too Gorath," Salixa said. Gorath chuckled. "What a fighting family we are! Alright, but not out in the open. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you two! Now, go and sleep, both of you." "Don't worry about us Dad, you just worry about yourself!" Rowanbloom smiled and walked off. Salixa smiled. "What a wise daughter we have Gorath." Gorath coughed and nodded. "You go to sleep. I'm not a bit tired yet," Salixa said. She watched as her husband lumbered off to his room. She wished desperately that when the battle started, Gorath would be better. Otherwise, what would happen to him? Chapter Two The four days and nights passed like a lighting flash. The hares had prepared everything to move, in case anything happened. They had built the catapults just as Lord Gorath had instructed them to. Gradually, oh so gradually, his health was getting was a bit worse. Each side wondered, who, would be the new leader of Salamandastron. On the fifth morning, it was a cool, breezy day. The Long Patrol came out in full regalia, all armed to the teeth. Gorath was dressed in full armor, with Tung supporting him. Gorath issued hares Captain Valpo Grubwaithe, Corporal Crumpaw, Colonel Grapil, Maudie Mugsberry Thropple, a friend of Gorath for seasons, his daughter and Lady Salixa to the windows which had rubble, slingstones and arrows. Thrila turned out his full army, intending to scare his foe. Lord Gorath came forward and spoke. "I am Gorath the Flame. Who are you and what do you want from us, scum?" Thrila answered with a hint of contempt in his voice. "I'm Thrila Deathslayer and you know very well what I want! I want this mountain! The treasure, the armor, the weapons, the lot! You must surrender and serve as slaves to me as well. I have eight hundred at my back! But if you don't surrender, and I defeat you, which will of course happen, you won't be slaves to me. You'll be bones when I'm finished with you!" Gorath remained calm. Thrila's threat remained unconcerned in his mind. "We will never surrender to you without a fight Thrila. I have a thousand at my back! So don't get too confident." Thrila spat ill-temperedly. He pointed a curved claw at Gorath. "Then you will suffer! I have beaten and fought many battles in my life, winning every single one of them! I've fought more battles than you have eaten hot dinners! I, Thrila Deathslayer, declare war on you! Death awaits you! I am Thrila Deathslaaayyyyeerr!!" The air rang with the vermin's warcries, and they charged. The Long Patrol had not expected it, but they were ready for the incoming horde. They had dug pits with sharpened stakes in them covered with rush mats, and the vermin fell in them, screaming. The hares, Rowanbloom and Salixa from the windows battered at them with the slingstones and arrows. Thrila inwardly cursed himself because he had not been careful. He managed to jump over the stakes, taking off for the badger. Gorath inside, was boiling with anger, he just wanted so much to rid the land of evil, and for once since he battled with Vizka Longtooth, took on the Bloodwrath! They charged, shouting, "Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!" The armies clashed, slashing, biting and kicking. Gorath saw the wildcat through a red mist. A badger was travelling to Salamandastron. He was only two hours away. He sat against an ancient oak, sipping from a cask and eating carrot and leek pasties. He was a huge, young badger, and his muscles bulged under his skin. He had not a bit of spare flesh. Laying next to him was a humongous, great battle sword. He had had it since his parents death the previous summer, who were killed fighting Thrila Deathslayer. Both his parents were warriors, and the sword had belonged to his father, and his father and so on. He feared nothing, not even an adder. He had helped woodlanders in their time of trouble, fighting off the enemy. His name spread far and wide. His name was Alutar the Fearless. He had heard that Thrila was going to fight Lord Gorath at Salamandastron. His mind thought only one thing. Revenge! Revenge for his parents! Alutar packed his things and looked towards the mountain of Salamandastron. His keen ears detected warcries. He picked up his sword and saw a battle. And Thrila. His eyes started to mist red, and he charged towards the mountain, his footpaws pounding up the sand as he shouted, "Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gorath threw vermin from in front of him, barging through to get at Thrila. Tung was a blurr, whizzing and sweeping vermin to the side. Gorath forgot about his sickness. Thrila and Gorath met headlong. Thrila swung his sabre at Gorath's head, but Tung blocked it. Gorath disarmed his foe with a flick, and pinned him to the ground. Thrila's sabre was only a spear lenth away. "If only I could reach it," he thought. Bloodeye saw his chieftain in trouble, with Gorath's back facing towards him. He finished a hare off with a thrust of his dagger and threw it at Gorath. Gorath stood stock still and dropped his pitchfork, a dagger between his shoulder blades. "Fatheeerrrrrr!" Rowanbloom had glanced to check on her father, and saw Bloodeye throw the dagger. Her scream alerted Thrila. He scrabbled and reached his sabre, jumped up and plunged it deep inside Gorath's chest. Rowanbloom saw that too. She started slinging like a madbeast, screaming for her father, a spine chilling scream. Thrila shouted, "Retreat! Back to the ships!" In a trice, every single vermin was gone. They had anchored their ships around the north point. Every hare came down to see their Badger Lord. He was still alive, but only just. A female hare named Suntrel, the healer, and Salixa were examining Gorath. Rowanbloom was weeping heart brokenly holding her father's paw. Suntrel shook her head sadly and looked at Salixa. "What do you think?" Salixa sighed and a tear rolled down her face. "I don't think he'll make it," she whispered, "and I don't want to make him suffer with his injuries inflicted and his dreadful sickness." She joined Rowanbloom and cried silently. Gorath spoke weakly. "Now now my friends, if its time for me to go, its time for me to go. For the past few nights, I had dreams telling me that a new Badger Lord was coming. I was puzzled, because I thought I had many seasons before me. Now I understand what they were telling me. You know he will be the Badger Lord becuse he carries a great sword and he will want to fight Thrila. Maudie Thropple, you were my best and valued companion for seasons, and you will treat the new Lord how you treated me, all of you." Maudie sniffed. "Yes sah, I'll do m'best sah, though he will never be like you, wot!" Gorath continued, his voice getting weaker. "You were all ever faithful to me. I need to say something. You still have to battle Thrila Deathslayer when I go. Salixa and Rowan, you know that I love you, and don't spend your days weeping for me. Look cheerful to each new day. Now, I hope soon we will all meet again in Dark Forest." Gorath, Lord of Salamandastron, closed his eyes for the last time. At that moment, Alutar arrived. Everybeast looked up and saw this massive young badger, panting and gasping for breath. He looked around the scene, and on seeing the lifeless body of Gorath, he roared angrily. "Thrila Deathslayer! You will pay the price! You killed my parents, you massacred my village and home! Now you slay the Lord of Salamandastron! I swear on my sword, I will rid you and your evil scum horde! Eulaliaaaaaaaaa!" The hares on the shore, along with Salixa and Rowanbloom, yelled the warcry. Alutar strode through the crowd, reaching Gorath. He threw a warriors salute and bowed. "Rest in peace, my Lord," he murmured. He looked up and saw Rowanbloom and Salixa, still weeping. He put a paw on each of their shoulders and said, "Please stop crying. He died fighting, just like the way he wanted to, isn't it?" Rowanbloom nodded and dried her tears a hankerchief. "Yes, and we'll always miss him. And by the way, Father said that a new Badger Lord would be coming. I think that Badger Lord was you, sir." Alutar now saw that Rowanbloom had dried her tears, a pretty badgermaid. He couldn't take his eyes off her and when she spoke, her voice was soft and gentle, it had sort of a music note to it. He snapped out of his trance. "Well I don't really know, I mean, I only wanted to avenge my parents so I came here. And forgive me for not saying earlier, but my name's Alutar the Fearless." A hush came over the shore. Maudie called out, "Salute your new Badger Lord, Alutar the Fearless!" There was cheering and whooping and calls of, "Eulaliaaaaaa!" Rowanbloom smiled. "I'm Rowanbloom, but call me Rowan, and this is my mother, Lady Salixa." Maudie came over and saluted. "I am Maudie (The Hon) Mugsberry Thropple, and I will be your aide, and you can ask any flippin' questions from Lady Salixa, Rowanbloom, and myself. I will show you a tour of the jolly ole mountain after we've cleared all this mess up." Rowanbloom interrupted. "Don't worry Maudie, Mum and I will show him around. Clean Dad's wounds and dress him in his finest robes, and once you've cleared up, prepare for the burial ceremony." Maudie nodded in acknowledgement and walked off. Rowanbloom took Alutar's paw and started leading him, leaving Salixa behind. She laughed. "I'll just help clear up, leave them two alone for a while." Chapter Three Thrila and his horde had a long way to run, and when they got to their ships, they all flopped down. The injured were tending to their wounds, and Thrila got his healer and Seer vixen, Yurnel, to bathe his wounds. Thrila's arm was covered in deep cuts, he had half an ear missing and his footpaw was cut to the bone. He gritted his teeth and said, "I will not surrender until that mountain is mine! I won the battle, because I killed the badger, but I have not won the war yet! I will win in the end! But I'll make them die long, slow deaths, oh yes I will! I'll make sure of that! They won't be slaves of mine, I'll make them go crying to their mamas, even when they're dead! Huh, that badger was not much of a fighter, no one could ever best me, Thrila Deathslayer, not even a badger and his rabbits! If no one could ever defeat a badger, no one could ever defeat me, because I killed one! Hahahaha, no one can ever defeat me, the mighty Thrila Deathslayer!" Yurnel let him prattle on, and he didn't even know he was being bandaged up. A weasel captain named Trelp strode into his tent and gave his report. "There are a score an' a half dead Chief, an' twoscore wounded." Thrila spat and gave his orders. "Get a search party organised. You are to lead it and search for any new recruits who would like to join my horde. Weasels, stoats, ferrets, rats, foxes and also get a foraging party organised. Get another group aboard the ships and bring out the food an' drink, tents and weapons. We are going to be here for a long time. Pitch the tents and make sure there is a stream around 'ere, so we don't die of thirst. Go!" Trelp bowed and left. Thrila turned to Yurnel. "Have you seen anything of late?" Yurnel threw her stones and charms, closed her eyes, and thought deeply. Her voice had a rasping grating sound, like she had a cold. She opened her eyes and spoke. "Today I saw a group of ants huddled together. I saw a big ant come forward. There was another group of ants and another big ant came forward. They started fighting. In the distance, another ant was coming. The second big ant killed the other big ant. The big one killed was the badger. You were the one who slew it. Then the big ant in the distance, scurried towards the battle. We were retreating when it came. The big ant was another badger, though this one is bigger, fiercer, and younger than the one you killed. So in the next battle, I think you will have to fight another badger!" Thrila snorted, not impressed. "I can still defeat the badger and his rabbits." He lied down and said, "I'm taking a nap, so don't wake me. Prepare me some lunch while I'm napping." Yurnel bowed and left the tent. Outside she was Thrila's eyes and ears, listening for any trouble. As she walked past a group of vermin, a stoat whined. "Huh, lookit us mates, we're sitting 'ere lickin' at our wounds, when Thrila gets the best of everythin'. Good food an' drink, an' he gets his healer t'bandage up his wounds. An' he lost the battle! Huh, I thought 'e said 'e was never defeated!" A ferret spoke. "Quit yer whinin' Groggle, though yer right about what ye said. But I saw him slay the big stripedog! So I don't think we lost the battle." Yurnel ignored their complaints, and she went to get her sling and stonepouch to kill a woodpidgeon for Thrila. It was early afternoon when Rowanbloom finished the tour of the mountain with Alutar. The hares had cleaned Gorath of his wounds and dressed just as Rowanbloom and Salixa wanted them to. Maudie came up to Alutar and saluted. "Sah! There are a score wounded and half a flippin' score killed. Just thought you'd like t'know, wot. Sah!" Alutar nodded. "Thanks Maudie." Another hare came up, and said, "All present sah, ready for the bloomin' burial ceremony, and I'm Captain Valpo Grubwaithe by the way, but call me Cap'n Val for short, wot wot!" "Thank you Cap'n Val, we'll be there shortly."